Breakthrough
by Jemily145
Summary: Sydney and Adrian embark on an epic journey to save Jill Mastrano Dragomir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A-N

Hi, guys. This story is a take-off on the series Bloodlines. Hope you enjoy reading our story. Reviews would be helpful!

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: We do not own Bloodlines. Richelle Mead does.

His green eyes! Oh, how those green eyes can pull you into their depths!

Adrian Ivashkov's green eyes were like pools of liquid emerald that had the power to make my breathing shaky and my knees go weak. The sheer force of Adrian's stare was enough to pull me down, down, down ...

"Sage," Adrian said, snapping me back to reality.

I jumped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You do realize that even in a spirit dream, your eyes still mesmerize me."

How weird, I thought. I was just thinking about your eyes, Adrian.

"Adrian ..." I began.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Looks like you're being woken up, Sage," Adrian said, interrupting me once more. "See you later on tonight." The dream dissolved.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Groaning, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. What could have possibly woken me up? It was Saturday morning. Surely, my alarm couldn't have ...

Thump! Thump! Thump!

What's with the thumping, I wondered. It's not thumping, I realized. It's knocking, knocking on my door.

Wait. Maybe knocking is not the right word for it. Pounding. Yes, that's it. Someone was pounding on the door to my dorm.

Groaning once more, I stumbled out of bed and opened the door. An eager Jill Mastrano came into my room shouting, "Today's the day!"

"For what," I asked.

"For us to go shopping," Jill squealed. "For your date. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot? No, I didn't forget. How could I?"

Tonight, Adrian was taking me to a restaurant for an "unforgettable night," as he put it.

"Wait," I said. "How did you know about my date tonight?"

"Oh, come on," Jill says. "It's not like I try to get information through the bond. It just comes through, and, anyway, I know he's taking you to a really fancy restaurant."

"So," I said. "The reason you're pounding on my door at ''"

I paused, looking at my clock, "Seven a. m. on a Saturday morning is to talk about my date tonight."

"Yes," Jill said, like this is a perfectly good reason to go tearing your friends' doors down at the crack of dawn.

"And," I said, knowing there was more to come, "What else?"

"Well," Jill replied, "I realized that you have to make tonight special, and to do so, you have to WEAR something special. You have to wear something that's not already in your closet, to impress Adrian."

"Okay," I said, not following Jill's reasoning at all.

"Which means," Jill said, clapping her hands, "We have to go shopping!"

"Shopping?" I asked.

"Yes," Jill said. "Shopping. At stores. In the mall. For clothes."

Jill talked really slowly as if I was a small child that was trying to understand a difficult concept.

"Well," I said. "It's Saturday and I have a lot of stuff I need to do before tonight. Also, ..."

"No," Jill shrieked. "Stop making excuses! Tonight is a big deal, and you have to be prepared!"

"Prepared for what?"

"To make Adrian Ivashkov drool when he looks at your beauty. You know, so you guys can fall in LOVE," Jill said, jumping up and down.

I groaned.

"Come on, Jill. Love doesn't work like that," I said.

"It does with Adrian," Jill replied.

Jill did have a point, I thought. After all, Adrian did love when I wore dresses with a plunging neckline.

"Besides," Jill continued "shopping is the perfect way to get psyched for your first BIG DATE!"

"Well, I don't know, I ..."

"Come on," Jill said, "No more arguing."

Without another word, Jill grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my dorm.

"Let's go," Jill said.

"Wait," I said.

"What now," Jill groaned.

"I have to get dressed," I said, pointing down at my pajamas.

"Oh, right," Jill said. "I forgot about that. Okay, fine. Meet me by your car in ten."

"Okay," I said, slamming the door on Jill.

God, I thought. What the heck did I just get myself dragged into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ten minutes later, I arrived in Amberwood's student parking lot. As she had promised, Jill stood right by my car, Latte. Jill's smile faltered as she spotted me.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing," Jill replied. "It's just that, well, you didn't have to dress so nicely for a shopping trip to the local mall."

I looked down. I was wearing a blue cardigan paired with some nice black slacks.

"What's wrong with trying to look prim and proper," I asked.

"Nothing, but you should probably try wearing jeans once in a while, Sydney," Jill scolded. Jill's forehead creased as she got lost in thought. "Hmm, maybe we should buy you a whole new wardrobe while we're at it."

"No," I said, adamantly. "Just a new outfit for tonight. You dragged me shopping, remember. The least you can do is keep the shopping to a minimum."

"Fine," Jill said, sighing with disappointment.

"Good," I said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Jill followed me into the car, taking shotgun.

The trip to the mall was spent in silence. I used the sudden quiet to my advantage by taking the opportunity to imagine a romantic evening with Adrian. Candles on a table at a fancy restaurant paired with Adrian's emerald green eyes, us kissing in the moonlight ...

"Earth to Sydney," Jill said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Er, yes," I asked, startled.

"We're here."

"What, really?"

"Yes! The car stopped. Honestly, Sydney. If I hadn't known better, I would have assumed you'd gone through the motions of getting to the mall while fantasizing about tonight."

Little did Jill know that I really WAS in that fantasy world and HAD gone through the motions of driving the car at the same time. Wow, I thought. Props to the girl who can drive and imagine a romantic evening at the same time.

"Okay," I said, getting out of the car. "Let's get this shopping trip over with."

"Yay," Jill said, clapping her hands yet again.

It turns out that the Palm Springs Shopping Center had three floors with each floor containing several department stores. Jill spent a good ten minutes surveying the mall's directory.

"I'm looking for the stores with a large dress selection," Jill explained. "Sydney, it's not easy to play the dress shopping game. You have to know what stores you need to go to first before you actually go shopping. Then, you must pick the best of the best stores, and start shopping. After that, shopping is just a matter of going down the line of stores you've chosen before you find an amazing dress."

I stood next to Jill, dumbfounded at how Jill knew so much about clothes and the process one took to purchase them. My methods of shopping for clothes were certainly not as in depth as Jill's were.

"Also," Jill continued "Sydney, you sure are lucky that we have all day to find a dress. Otherwise, I'm not sure if we would find one in time for your date."

"Really," I asked. "How many stores are you planning on going to, Jill?"

"Oh, not many," Jill answered. "We could go to, like, eight to ten stores, if you want."

"Eight to ten stores," I said, "is a LOT of shopping."

"Well, yeah," said Jill with a shrug. "A LOT of shopping is in order when you're trying to find a good dress."

"Are you serious," I asked.

"Yeah, why," asked Jill.

"Well, I thought you could just hit a few stores and find a cheap dress pretty easily."

"Oh, Sydney," Jill sighed. "You have a lot to learn about finding a good dress especially if you want to impress Adrian."

"I guess," I allowed "especially because Adrian LOVES dresses."

"Exactly," Jill said, snapping her fingers. "Now, come along."

Linking her arm through mine, Jill proceeded to drag me across the mall.

When Jill and I reached the first department store, Jill told me to scan the racks of dresses.

"Look for something that you might wear to impress a guy," Jill directed. "The dress should be pretty tight; be a good color; and also shouldn't be too short. Oh, also look for something with not too much of a plunging neckline. You need to look somewhat tasteful on your date. Don't make Adrian get the wrong idea."

"If I need to look tasteful, why don't I just wear one of my dresses from my closet," I asked, annoyed.

"Because Sydney," Jill explained, "Adrian has ar seen most of your closet. Plus, your idea of tasteful is business casual. You need to show Adrian that you're romantically interested in him, not ready for a business meeting."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll go attempt to pick something out."

"Great," Jill said, clapping her hands. "I'll be outside the changing rooms. Meet me there when you're done combing through the racks."

"Okay," I agreed.

I looked around me, glancing at the racks of clothes. A lot of the dresses at this store were too short and had plunging necklines. Others looked like prom or bridal dresses and were really long. I smiled at Adrian's probable reactions to both kinds of dresses. The too short dresses would be bound to make Adrian ...'

Oh, no, I'm not going there, I chastised myself. The long gowns would make Adrian either laugh at their ridiculousness or drop down on one knee and proffer a ring.

Either way, I wasn't taking any chances.

Weaving my way to the last few rows of racks, I hand-picked a few dresses that I knew were not too far outside my ordinary wardrobe. Most were clingy, but their length wasn't too long or short either. The necklines were somewhat low, but wouldn't cause me to spill out of the dress. Grabbing my size in a few dresses and another dress that I thought was more tasteful, I headed towards the changing rooms.

As Jill had promised, she was sitting outside the dressing area. Nodding in Jill's direction, I opened one of the dressing rooms, and proceeded to model the dresses for Jill. Jill mostly responded with little shakes of the head or waves of her hand at my dress choices. None of the dresses, it seemed, satisfied Jill. God, she was picky.

When I tried on the more tasteful dress I'd picked out, Jill asked, "Is that a dress?"

"Yes," I said, annoyed. "Of course, it is a dress."

"No, that thing is definitely not a dress."

"How so," I asked.

"Well, for starters, it's lime green, a color that is NOT flattering on you. Second, the dress is billowy. It looks like you're wearing a sheet that blows in the wind. Thirdly, that dress has PUFF SLEEVES. Puff sleeves are SO NOT in these days," Jill stated matter-of-factly.

I ducked my head in shame when I understood Jill's point. How the heck had I previously deemed this dress tasteful?

"Ugh," Jill said. "Go take that thing off."

I complied, opening the dressing room's door. Since this dress was the last one I'd picked out, I made motions to take the dress off and get changed into my clothes. I tugged on the dress's zipper, anxious to get out of this store. I reached around to the front of the dress to pull it over my head. The dress didn's budge when I pulled. Why didn't the dress budge? I had just unzipped the back of the dress. Pulling on the front of the dress should allow me to slip the dress off, right? Unless, I thought, the zipper was stuck. No, the zipper couldn't be stuck.

I reached around to the back of the dress again and touched the zipper. The zipper was stuck, already.

Oh, no, I thought. God, no! I can't be stuck in a hideous dress. No!

"Jill," I called. "Can you come in here?"

"Sure, open the door," Jill called back.

I opened up the dressing room's door.

"Sydney, what do you need," Jill asked.

"The zipper's stuck. Can you help me," I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Gripping the zipper in both hands, Jill tugged. The zipper didn't budge.

"Oh, God," Jill exclaimed. "You're really stuck!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, maybe I'm not strong enough to help," Jill reasoned.

Jill walked out of the dressing room.

"Jill, where are you going?"

"Hold on," Jill said. "I'll be right back."

Walking across the isle of dressing rooms, Jill approached the row of chairs that she had previously occupied. A woman was currently sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hi," Jill said. "Could you do me a favor?"

Oh, God no, I screamed internally. Jill's going to ask that woman to help me with the zipper.

As I heard their conversation progress, Jill did indeed explain my issue and ask the woman to help me with the zipper.

To my utter dismay, the woman agreed.

Jill strolled back to my dressing room.

"Sydney," Jill said, "This is Amanda. Amanda, Sydney."

"Hi," the woman, Amanda, greeted.

"Hello," I said.

Amanda smiled. "I'm good with zippers. Hopefully, I'll be able to help you out."

Amanda proceeded to tug on the zipper, and after a few minutes, the zipper moved.

"Thank you so much," I said, as relief flooded over me. "I thought I was never going to get the zipper to budge."

"No problem," Amanda said. "You two girls have a nice day."

"Thank you. We will," Jill said.

After Amanda walked away, I quickly shut the dressing room door, anxious to get out of this dress.

Once I had changed and put the dresses back, Jill and I headed out into the mall again.

"That whole ordeal was SO embarrassing," I told Jill. "Why did you have to ask that woman for help? She was a total stranger!"

"Calm down, Sydney," Jill said. "At least you got out of that stupid dress."

"I guess," I agreed.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Jill continued leading me to different department stores, making me try on dresses at each. Jill critiqued many of my dress choices just like she had at the first department store. The afternoon progressed as I continued to play dress-up for Jill.

Just as we were finally about to give up, Jill and I picked up a red dress at a small boutique in the mall. The dress was short, but not too short; low-cut, but didn't have too much of a plunging neckline; and it was clingy, but not too clingy.

"Perfect," Jill squealed. "Now, we have to find shoes to match!"

With those words, Jill dragged me to a shoe store where we found brown and red high heels that made me appear just a little shorter than Adrian.

Make-up was next on the agenda, and with Jill's keen eye, she was able to find me a make-up kit that matched my complexion perfectly. I enjoyed the new collection of make-up because it gave my face a subtle glow and didn't make my face appear clownish like that of the other types of kits we saw.

Before leaving the make-up counter, Jill picked up a tube of red nail polish.

"This nail polish will go well with the dress," Jill said, smiling.

After paying for the make-up and nail polish, Jill and I finally headed out of the mall.

All in all, I guess the shopping trip was a success. Jill and I had found what we needed, and I'd made Jill happy. Jill was so happy, in fact, that she couldn't stop gushing about our finds on the way back to Amberwood.

"Oh. My. God! That dress is going to look FANTASTIC on you! And those shoes, oh, they make your feet look SOOOO hot! And that make-up and nail polish ..."

I tuned Jill out because frankly, she was making my head spin. I loved Jill like a sister, but sometimes she drove me crazy.

After exchanging a few goodbyes, Jill and I parted ways. When I approached my dorm, I jiggled the lock and forced the door open. I needed to start getting ready for my date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A-N

Okay, guys. This chapter is really cute. Enjoy, and please review.

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: The wonderful Richelle Mead owns the characters, unfortunately!

Adrian said he would pick me up at six. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was already four in the afternoon. I had two hours to get ready before Adrian arrived.

Yes, two hours was a sufficient amount of time to make myself look presentable. By presentable, I mean, I had to look drop-dead gorgeous. Normally, I didn't spend this much time on my appearance. Since, as Jill had noted before, my wardrobe consisted of all business casual clothes, it didn't take much to throw on an outfit and a little bit of make-up. However, in the few times in which I strayed away from my ordinary repertoire of clothing, I took more time to get ready. Those times included a Halloween dance, Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, and an Alchemist service over Christmas in which I donned a too-low-cut-for-my-liking dress. Adrian and I's first date, I presumed, was no different. Like those past events, I was challenging my prim and proper closet with something new, and, dare I say, exquisite. I also was preparing to impress Adrian, something that I'd never done before. Adrian had always told me I looked good in almost anything, but this time was different. Tonight, I was publicly showing the world that I, Sydney Katherine Sage, was Adrian's girlfriend. Girlfriends dressed nicely for their boyfriends from time to time. Since tonight was one of those times, I desperately wanted to appear sexy. I had to own that red dress, and hopefully, I could make Adrian Ivashkov drool or maybe drop to his knees in adoration of me.

Drooling or dropping to his knees, Adrian's reaction would be a sight to see, I observed.

After I put on the dress, I twirled around a couple of times, testing its beauty from every angle in the full-length mirror. Was this dress sexy enough for Adrian Ivashkov? Should I have bought a more clingy dress? A dress in a different color, perhaps? No, the dress was both sexy and clingy. Plus, Adrian had always loved red. Right?

To calm my nerves, I stroked my cross, a pendant I always wore at the base of my neck. The necklace, I recalled, was something I had previously given a certain Moroi (i. e. Adrian). Sighing, I straightened up. I brushed my hair to gleaming blonde perfection, put on my new make-up, and did a mani-pedi with the red nail polish. I applied three coats and a clear coat of the polish, making sure the color shone.

Slipping on my high hells, I took one last look in the mirror. The two hours were almost up, and I had to go soon. I looked good, dressed up, but good, nevertheless. Smiling, I headed toward the door, hoping that I looked good enough to get a real reaction out of Adrian.

When I entered the dorm lobby, a Moroi was seated on a bench near the door. Adrian Ivashkov looked DASHING in a black tux with a red undershirt and a black tie. His normally messy hair was slicked back, and he carried a corsage of white roses in one hand. Smiling, Adrian stood up.

"Sage," Adrian said, his green eyes boring into mine, "You look beautiful."

Adrian's green-eyed stare was better than any reaction I could have dreamed of. I didn't need Adrian to drool or fall to his knees to know his feelings toward me. Adrian's eyes were the true feature of him that showed true emotion, and judging from their intensity, I could tell I'd impressed him. It was all I could do not to fall into those emerald depths. Looking down, I noticed that Adrian and I's hands were touching. In between our palms was the corsage Adrian had been holding.

"Flowers," I asked, touching the roses with my free hand. "What's the occasion?"

"Why, it's our first date. You can't have a date with a pretty girl and not be enticed to give her flowers."

I blushed, and started to put the corsage on my wrist.

"Here, let me help you with that," Adrian said, snatching the corsage from my hands.

Adrian's fingers were warm on my wrist as he gently fastened the corsage's clasp on my bare skin. However, despite his hands' warmth, I shivered with the pleasure of his touch.

"Well," Adrian asked. "Do you like the flowers?"

"Yes, they're perfect," I said.

Just like you, I thought, touching the skin where Adrian's fingers had been seconds earlier. My wrist felt incomplete without Adrian's hands there.

"Oh, and would you look at that, Sage. We match. I wonder who planned that out," Adrian said.

"Who," I asked, confused.

"Me, of course. I'm a hopeless romantic, after all."

I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian," I asked. "How DID you find out the color of my dress?"

"A little birdie told me," Adrian said "a laugh.

"Jill," I groaned. "How?"

"Well, I asked her to text me a picture of your dress after you guys went shopping today. Jill had previously told me about the trip, and I wanted to make sure I got the color of my undershirt right. Cell phones are fantastic. Their text messaging capabilities can help boyfriends in more ways than one," Adrian said, elbowing me in the ribs.

I laughed.

"Okay, then. Shall we," Adrian asked.

"Shall we what," I asked, confused again.

"Go," Adrian said, pulling me out of the depths of his green eyes once more.

"Oh, right. Sure. My car's just down the lot."

"No, we're not taking your car. I have better transportation planned."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You'll see," Adrian said, winking at me.

Without another word, Adrian looped his arm through mine and opened the lobby doors. Outside, there was a black stretch limousine waiting for Adrian and I near the curb.

"Only the best for you, Sage," Adrian said, opening the door for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A-N

Hey, guys. This chapter is going to be even better than the last because Adrian and Sydney are finally GOING OUT! Enjoy and review, please.

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Bloodlines.

I stumbled out of the limo, wearing a blindfold. Adrian had told me on the ride here that the blindfold's purpose was to help keep me from knowing where the date would be. After the limo parked, Adrian told me to get out of the car with a polite, "Ladies first."

I didn't realize, however, that when exiting a limousine blindfolded, I endangered myself into tripping on the curb below.

My high heels fell out from under me, and I tumbled down toward the ground. Instead of hitting the asphalt, I fell onto a soft, warm body.

"Adrian," I exclaimed. "What in the world?"

"I rushed around the limo to catch you, but instead of actually succeeding, I must have curbed your fall."

With a start, I realized I was sprawled out on the asphalt and was LITERALLY ONTOP of Adrian Ivashkov.

Oh. My. God.

"I would help you up, Sage," Adrian said, "But it's hard to be a gentleman when a pretty woman is ontop of me."

I laughed and helped Adrian to his feet.

"Now, will you please tell me where we're going," I pleaded.

"Sure, right after we get there," Adrian replied, tugging playfully on my blindfold.

"Not fair," I whined, grabbing his hand. The warmth of Adrian's hand sent more chills up my spine, but I ignored the chills. Adrian's hands were delicate, but they made me feel safe and happy whenever I was holding onto them.

Adrian and I walked in silence for a while. Minutes passed as Adrian and I became lost in our own thoughts.

Suddenly, Adrian said, "Take off your shoes."

"Why," I asked.

"Just do it," Adrian said.

I complied, slipping off my high heels. I heard Adrian doing the same with his black shoes nearby.

"Can I take off my blindfold now," I asked.

"Not yet."

"I know we're on a beach, Adrian. I can feel the sand beneath my feet. So, why shouldn't I ..."

Adrian put his hand over my lips, silencing me.

"Just hold on, Sage," Adrian said, withdrawing his finger from my lips. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"No, I haven't because I'm blindfolded," I said.

"Exactly," Adrian said, "but, regardless, we still have a little more ways to go. Come on."

Adrian proceeded to lead me across the sandy beach until we got to some metal steps.

Always the gentleman, Adrian guided me up the steps and onto ...

"Take off your blindfold," Adrian instructed.

I did, and I was astonished to see that I was standing on the upper deck of a boat. No, not just a boat. A yacht. The yacht was huge, and the deck Adrian and I were standing on was gigantic. The deck was dominated by a central table with two chairs on either side. The table had a red tablecloth on it that matched Adrian and I's outfits. Candles were placed strategically around two plates and glasses with silverware on either side of the plates. Closer inspection of the plates revealed that dinner had already been laid out for Adrian and I. Adrian strolled ahead of me and pulled out one of the chairs.

Blushing, I sauntered over and sat down in the chair Adrian had proffered me. Adrian pushed me in and took his place on the side opposite me.

"You know, Sage, these rolling seas make me imagine so many different things."

Wait, I thought. What? Oh, my God. No, he did not just go there!

I blushed yet again and laughed.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Adrian. It's only our first date after all," I said.

"Only," Adrian replied. "But, aren't there going to be many more dates after this one?"

"Maybe," I said. "Or maybe not. Everything depends on how tonight goes."

"How tonight goes," Adrian repeated.

"I think tonight is going relatively well, don't you," Adrian asked.

"I suppose," I relented.

"Here, I bet I can change your mind," Adrian responded and leaned across the table for a kiss.

The kiss was just a peck on the lips. Even so, electricity seemed to crack between our touching lips. That electricity grew steadily as the kiss increased in intensity.

Gasping for air, I pulled back from Adrian.

"So," Adrian said, eyes sparkling, "did that change your mind?"

"Yes," I beamed, "it sure did."

Hours passed, and everything DID go well between Adrian and I. We finished dinner and participated in the same witty banter that we had before dinner. After dinner, Adrian got up from his chair.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"I'm going to do this," Adrian said, setting up a boom box and putting in a CD. Adrian hit play.

The first song on CD was a slow song, a waltz.

"May I have this dance, Sydney," Adrian asked, proffering his hand.

"Sure," I said, grabbing Adrian's hand and smiling at his use of my first name. It was a rare and special occasion when Adrian Ivashkov called me Sydney instead of Sage.

Adrian put his arms around my waist, and I placed my arms around his neck as we began to waltz.

As the evening progressed, I discovered that Adrian was surprisingly skilled in the dancing department. Different songs besides waltzes came on, giving Adrian the opportunity to dip me and twirl me around. At one point, Adrian caught me when I fell.

"Clumsy Sage," Adrian laughed as he broke my fall.

Finally, another waltz came on. This waltz, however, was a lot slower than the first. Adrian pressed his body against mine and proceeded to lead me across the dance floor. We followed the waltz steps for a little while and without warning, our lips found each other.

Adrian held me for a long time, the dance music and the waltz forgotten. Our bodies seemed to crave one another's connection. My arms were looped loosely around Adrian's waist for the dance. Now, those arms tightened and pushed Adrian closer to me as we kissed. Adrian's hands had traveled up my neck and were immersed in my blonde hair. Our lips drew as close as they could to one another while our foreheads and noses touched.

The music stopped out of nowhere, but our kissing, on the other hand, didn't subside. As the kisses grew more passionate, I began to stumble with the force behind Adrian's kisses.

Then, without warning, Adrian and I collapsed onto the deck's floor. Somehow, both of us had fallen without breaking the kiss. Stunned, I pulled back from the kiss, realizing that this was the second time today I had fallen ontop of Adrian. Adrian was panting for breath while I just lay there, smiling.

"Sage," Adrian said. "We really shouldn't ..."

"No, it's okay. I want to do this."

Those words were all the incentive Adrian needed, and our kissing resumed.

I couldn't take it. Adrian's lips were so soft and his body fit perfectly against mine. Adrian Ivashkov, I realized, was made for me.

Buzzz! My chest vibrated underneath our intertwined bodies.

"What IS that," Adrian asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"Um, my phone," I replied, sitting up.

"Well, why did you put it IN YOUR BRA," Adrian asked.

"I put it there because I had no pockets," I replied.

"Well, then, may I," Adrian said.

"Sure."

Adrian reached out his hands and searched through my dress. I shivered under his touch. At last, Adrian found my phone. The caller ID said Jacklyn Terwilliger.

"I believe it's for you," Adrian said after looking at the caller ID.

"Thanks," I said.

Hitting ANSWER, I said, "Hello?"

"Miss Melbourne, it's Ms. Terwilliger."

"Yes, ma'am," I asked.

"Please, come over to my house immediately. I saw a vision in my crystal ball that I think you might be interested in."

"Okay," I said. "We'll be right there."

"We," Ms. Terwilliger asked.

"Yes," I said. "Adrian and I."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were ..."

"It's fine," I assured her. "I will be at your house in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Ms. Terwilliger said. "Please, hurry."

She ended the call abruptly, giving Adrian and I no choice but to go over and investigate Ms. Terwilliger's strange vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After I described Ms. Terwilliger's phone call to Adrian, he and I rushed to the black limousine that waited in the beach's parking lot. When Adrian and I got in the backseat, Adrian gave the driver instructions to Ms. Terwilliger's house. The driver was also told to step on the gas. The driver complied, but soon, the car slowed to a crawl.

I gazed out the limo's tinted windows, wondering what the cause was for the car's slow progress.

"The freeway's clogged with traffic," I informed Adrian, "and we're hemmed in on all sides by other cars. There's no way we are going to get to Ms. Terwilliger's house any time soon."

"Great," Adrian grumbled "just great."

Adrian and I were both silent, our romantic evening forgotten.

All I could think about was what Ms. Terwilliger's vision might have shown her. It wasn't like Ms. Terwilliger to be this panicked. Yes, Ms. Terwilliger did panic when she ran out of coffee or in dire situations like that of her sister Veronica's arrival.

Dire situations, I thought. From what I'd learned from Ms. Terwilliger's magic and spell books, crystal balls were instruments that helped witches see the future. Could Ms. Terwilliger's vision have been about a horrible future occurrence? If so, then what could the vision have shown? Death? Destruction? Chaos?

These three options seemed likely, but why would Ms. Terwilliger have called me about any of them?

Unless, I thought, the vision would concern me.

The vision was linked to me, somehow. But, how?

I sat pondering this last question as the limo crawled through traffic.

Finally, the limo pulled to a stop outside Ms. Terwilliger's house.

I lunged for the limo door, eager to see Ms. Terwilliger. Before I could open the door, however, a hand rested on arm, stopping my exit.

"Sage," Adrian said.

"What," I asked.

"Whatever happens, just know that I'll be in that house with you. Whatever the vision entails, we'll find out together and I'll help you through it, whatever it is."

"Thanks," I said, shooting him a grateful glance.

"No problem," Adrian said. "Now, let's go."

"Ah, Miss Melbourne," Ms. Terwilliger said as she opened the door, "please, come in. The crystal ball is in my workshop."

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied, stepping inside.

Adrian and I had to pick our way past many of Ms. Terwilliger's cats and various forms of clutter as we made our way to Ms. Terwilliger's workshop. The workshop was a room that was designed to look like an ordinary science lab. However, most science labs didn't contain supplies for magical spells wielded by witches like Ms. Terwilliger.

"The crystal ball is over here," Ms. Terwilliger said, gesturing towards a lab table near the entrance of the room.

"I saw your Moroi friend Jill inside the ball just moments ago. Jill was about to be murdered."

A-N

Sorry this chapter was a little short, but hopefully, it gives you readers the desire to keep reading. Please continue to read and review. We love feedback!

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Richelle Mead does.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The only thought that ran through my mind was, Jill. That name seemed to be on an endless loop. Jill. Jill. Jill. Jill's death would mean the failure of the Alchemists' mission, which was to keep Jill safe and hidden. If Jill was found, she would most likely die at the hands of Moroi assassins who were against Jill's family. If Jill died, Jill's only sister, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, would not have any living family members to represent her on the Royal Council. As a result, Vasilisa would loose her throne, and I'd be sent home to my father. The thought of my father makes me shudder.

I realized that Adrian had slipped his arm around my waist to support me. I was shaking with fear.

Adrian and I had to find a way to stop Jill's death. There had to be a way, right?

Adrian and I sat in Ms. Terwilliger's workshop in silence. The three of us didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you come over to the crystal ball, Miss Melbourne," Ms. Terwilliger suggested. "Since the vision involves your friend, Jill, you should be able to witness it firsthand."

Hesitantly, I took a few steps toward the lab table and gingerly took my seat in front of the ball. Pushing away my fear of what lay before me, I gazed into the crystal depths.

I emerged in a white room. The occupants included Jill and a bunch of people dressed in black robes. I couldn't see the faces of the robed people because they were wearing hoods. The people had their heads down and were chanting. The words of the chant were indecipherable because the language of the chant wasn't one that I knew. Jill was tied to a stake in the middle of the room. She was crying and begging to be let go. Watching Jill made my heart break. Suddenly, the chanting stopped. A person wearing a black robe and holding a sword stepped forward. As the person pulled back his hood, my breath caught in my throat. The person in question was Keith Darnell.

Almost as abruptly as the vision began, the vision dissolved. I was pulled out of the crystal ball, back to reality. I had no words for what had just transpired.

How could Keith have gotten out of Re-Education? Barely anyone escaped Re-Education. What were all those people doing in that white room? The group looked like they were part of some sort of club or mafia. My normally brilliant mind couldn't comprehend what I'd just witnessed.

I glanced around frantically for some sugar and fluids to heighten my blood sugar. Magic took a lot out of me, and I needed some calories to replenish my strength.

Noticing my dismay, Ms. Terwilliger poured me some orange juice and gave me a handful of cheese crackers. I eagerly grabbed the food and ate, completely ignoring the number of calories I was consuming.

I noticed Adrian was standing by my side.

"Are you already, Sage," he asked. "What did you see?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Sorry, Adrian, but I'm not really in the mood to talk about the vision right now. I need time to come to terms with what I just saw."

"Fair enough," Adrian said, wrapping his arms around me. Adrian hugged me close and murmured in my ear, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"I think you two should go and talk about this by yourselves," said Ms. Terwilliger, interrupting Adrian's murmuring. "You have a lot to discuss. The vision presented to you represents a serious matter, and I hope you can figure out a plan. It is possible to stop the scene you just witnessed, but you both have to be careful. In trying to stop the vision, you might accidentally ensure that the vision comes true. Remember, crystal balls determine the future, and since the future isn't set in stone, the future can be tampered with to your liking. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. Thank you, ma'am," I said.

Adrian promptly released me from his embrace and grabbed my hand. Shortly thereafter, Adrian and I made motions to leave.

"Wait," I said.

"Yes, Miss Melbourne," said Ms. Terwilliger.

"Can you please call Amberwood and extend my curfew for the evening. I believe Adrian and I may be up late planning for the future," I said.

Ms. Terwilliger readily agreed and sent us on our way.

On the ride to Adrian's apartment, the limo remained silent. I tried not to cry as Adrian held my hand. Noticing my pained expression, Adrian traced little circles on the palm of my hand. When that didn't work, Adrian rubbed my back. The warmth of Adrian's touch calmed me down, and I was able to relax into his lap.

Judging by the severity of the information I was given, it was not surprising that when Adrian and I got back to his apartment, we both began snuggling on Adrian's bed. I took this opportunity to relay all of the information about the vision to Adrian.

"Were all the people wearing black robes," Asked Adrian.

"Yeah. The group of people had a weird insignia on the front of their robes," I said, recalling more information from the vision.

Adrian and I were silent for a couple more minutes. We both were thinking about who these people could be. Adrian finally offered some information.

"When Jill was at the Moroi royal Court and died the first time, the assassins who killed her were also wearing black robes. The front of that group's robes bore an insignia, too," Adrian said. "Do you think that was a coincidence?"

"No," I said. "I highly doubt it. There aren't many people who wear black robes and kill royal vampires. Wait, I thought you said the people that attacked Jill were Moroi."

"Yes," said Adrian. "That group of people were Moroi."

"That information just doesn't seem to add up," I said. "In the vision, the assassins were humans."

I was starting to get a headache from all the info that had just been shoved into my brain.

"You should get some sleep," Adrian noted. "You have school in the morning."

I agreed and snuggled deeper into Adrian's arms. Adrian kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me. After those words, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A-N

Hello, lovely people!

Thank you to everyone so far who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Each one of you guys is amazing, and I am so happy to have your support!

Now, in order to persuade you all to review, I am going to follow in Cherry Slush Lover's footsteps. This author dedicates each chapter to an amazing reviewer. Around here, I've decided that we are going to do the same thing. Therefore, each time a new chapter is posted, it shall be dedicated to an awesome reviewer. This chapter, I've decided, will be dedicated to Cherry Slush Lover for they were the first to review my story and recommend it to others. Thank you so much!

Honestly though, the story gets better with each new review with constructive criticism in it.

With that being said, please know that I have carefully read through all your suggestions. By following your suggestions, I was able to edit the first six chapters again and upload them a second time. Uploading chapters again allows me to look at the content and improve it to your guys' liking.

Please, know that any future suggestions you have will be considered. Many of these suggestions will also be added to the story to make it better.

Anyway, thanks again for your support and please, go back and reread the updated six chapters. Review the first six chapters again and this chapter, too. Also, guys, please, don't hesitate to tell your friends about this story. The more readers and reviewers I get, the more I can keep pleasing the public and becoming a better writer.

Thanks! Your continued support gives me the will to keep writing!

You read and review, I write.

XXX

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Bloodlines.

I woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat pouring down my back. The nightmare I had just experienced made me tremble with fear. I desperately needed something to calm me down, or better yet, something to hold onto to ease my fear. Fumbling around on the bed, my shaking hands finally latched onto a nearby spot. The nearby spot happened to be Adrian Ivashkov's hand.

Sensing my touch, Adrian, ever an angel in his slumber, woke up immediately. Adrian's green eyes flew open in alarm. When he noticed that I was the person touching him, Adrian visibly relaxed, a lazy smile appearing on his lips.

Adrian studied my face, and realizing that I wasn't as happy as he was, began to frown.

"Sage, what's wrong," Adrian asked, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it," Adrian asked, squeezing my hand.

"No," I managed, breaking into sobs.

Adrian's arms found my waist and pulled me to him, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

What was wrong with me, I asked myself internally. Why was I crying so much lately? I, a human, was appearing weak in front of a Moroi, a Moroi that I loved so dearly. Alchemists aren't weaklings, I thought. Alchemists go through traumatic experiences with the supernatural all the time. Yes, I thought, but real Alchemists don't care about the supernatural as much as you do, Sydney. True. However, most Alchemists don't realize that vampires are unnatural. Rather, vampires are like humans in more ways than one. This fact is the sole reason why I cared for Jill, Adrian, and the others so much.

My caring heart and my kindness towards the gang made me appear vulnerable to the other Alchemists, like I had been sucked into the vampire world. I knew better than the other Alchemists because I wasn't being sucked into their world. Was I?

No, I thought. I wasn't. I just have a lot of friends that happen to be vampires. I'm not inclusively in the Moroi world. I just had to be more careful about how far I allowed my friendships to progress and how I appeared to the vampires. I had to balance my Alchemist duties with my relationships with the group. Balancing those duties meant I had to stop being so weak (i. e. to stop crying in front of other people).

Embarrassed, I pulled away from Adrian. I shouldn't have allowed that much emotion to show.

"Sage," Adrian said, interrupting my thoughts. "You know you can tell me anything."

Adrian touched my face and used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears.

Adrian's touch and gentle words calmed me immediately.

Adrian's right, I told myself. I could tell him anything. I may grow weak at his touch and I may get tongue-tied sometimes, but Adrian and I are ourselves when we are around each other. Adrian and I didn't keep small things a secret from one another. We had an infinite trust and connection, which is what drove our romance.

By going out on a date with Adrian, I had accepted that a Moroi and a human could form a romantic bond together.

Sydney, my internal voice said. You may have to balance your duties as an Alchemist with your friendships with the gang, but Adrian will always be that one exception.

My internal voice was right, I thought. Adrian WAS the one exception. Even so, Adrian's asking to know about my nightmare didn't make the nightmare any less scary. Adrian's asking didn't make me want to talk about the nightmare either. For these reasons, I held back.

"I know," I said. "I can trust you with anything. Still, I don't think I can talk about the nightmare just yet."

"Fair enough," Adrian replied, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Just know that I'm here if you need me."

I snuggled once more into Adrian's arms, enjoying his embrace. Soon after that, I descended into the blackness of sleep.

The blackness didn't last very long, however, because I soon felt a spirit dream materializing around me.

Adrian stood at the far end of a huge dining hall. I recognized the dining hall as the one that supported the massive quantity of guests at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding. Tonight though, no guests were present. There also wasn't numerous tables in the room. Instead, there was only the aforementioned Adrian, myself, and a small wooden table with two chairs. On the table's surface was a monopoly board.

Glancing down, I noticed that Adrian and I were both wearing the clothes that we had worn this evening on our date.

"Why did you pull me into a spirit dream," I asked, glancing up at Adrian.

"Well, Sage, it could be because I know you haven't got enough of my amazing company tonight," Adrian said with a smirk.

"Or ..." I prompted, knowing there was more.

"Or," Adrian said "it could also be because a certain someone had bad dreams. So, here I am, the ultimate superhero, ready to save you from your nightmares."

My heart leaped. Then, I realized something.

"Adrian, you're using spirit to create this dream. You know the harmful effects that spirit can have on you. This dream will give you even more darkness," I said.

"Sage, please! I'd do anything for you. What's a little darkness?"

"Adrian ..."

"Sage, stop thinking about me and focus on yourself for once. It's cute when you worry about me, but really, your mission with Jill might be on the line here. Plus, you having nightmares isn't going to help us stop the vision from occurring. Your nightmares would just leave you sleep-deprived, which is something that I can't handle. You need sleep in order to use that brain of yours to stop the vision from happening. So, you miles well let me indulge in spirit while you get some rest," Adrian finished.

Adrian had a point, I thought.

"Okay," I said. "Just, please, promise me that you won't continue to use spirit every time I have a nightmare."

"I promise," Adrian said.

"Good."

"Now," Adrian said. "How about a game of monopoly, Sage? I'm feeling extremely lucky tonight. Who knows? I might just beat you again."

"We'll see about that," I said as Adrian and I took our seats at the table.

A-N

Hey, guys. I had to add a little more Sydrian in this chapter before the story took off and everything is focused on the vision again.

So, what do you guys think the nightmare was about? Please review and tell me. Also, guys, don't be afraid to give me positive feedback and constructive criticism. Both will be accepted.

Thanks so much and please, please review!

XXX

Jemily 145


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A-N

Hello, lovely people!

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to LeftyGeek for their awesome reviews and constructive criticism. You are amazing and I love you for giving me ways to improve my story.

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Bloodlines.

I woke up the next morning to the warmth of sunlight on my face. My eyes slowly opened and I promptly proceeded to take in my surroundings.

I was in Adrian's bedroom, and I was lying on his bed. With a jolt, I realized I wasn't the only person in Adrian's bed. Adrian was beside me, and he was holding me close to his chest.

The gears in my head turned slowly until all I could think was:

Adrian and I had SLEPT together.

How could this have happened? Had I Really slept with Adrian last night or just slept with him in his bed?

No, I thought. I had just slept with him. Nothing else had happened.

Calm down, Sydney, I scolded myself.

Counting to ten, I attempted to clear my head.

Suddenly, the past day's events came tumbling back: Jill taking me shopping; my date with Adrian; Ms. Terwilliger's vision; my nightmare; and Adrian and I's spirit dream. All of these events had taken place in the past 24 hours.

Sydney, I chastised myself. How could you not remember everything? You woke up and all you could think was:

Did I SLEEP with Adrian?

How could you forget the significance of that vision?

God, had I seriously been thinking about Adrian instead of focusing on the problem at hand? What was wrong with me?

I know, my internal voice said. You're putting your relationship with Adrian before everything else.

No, no, not! I'm Sydney Sage! I don't do things like that.

Then, prove it, my internal voice said. You can start by putting thoughts of Adrian aside and planning a way to stop that vision.

My internal voice was right. I had to put my relationship with Adrian on hold. The vision proved that a lot was at stake here with my Alchemist duties. Well, a lot WOULD be at stake if I didn't stop that vision from coming true. In order to stop the vision, I had to stop Jill from being killed by the assassins. Since the assassins would be lead by Keith Darnell, I had to find Keith and put an end to the assassins' mission. But first, I had to get out of bed with Adrian and start formulating a plan.

Glancing over at Adrian, I realized that he was still asleep.

"Adrian, wake up," I said, as I got out of bed. I shook Adrian's unconscious form until his eyes fluttered.

"Sage," Adrian murmured dreamily. "Some night we had last night, eh?"

Adrian reached up, and tugged on my arm.

"Sage, why are you up so early? Come on, get back in bed."

For a wild moment, I considered crawling back into bed with Adrian. I could lay with him again, and forget all of the woes of the world.

"No, Adrian," I said. "I can't get back into bed with you. We have to get up and start planning a way to stop Keith. Come on!"

I detached Adrian's hand from my arm and pulled on it.

Adrian frowned, clearly disappointed that he couldn't coax me to get back in bed with him.

"Okay, Sage," Adrian said with a sigh. "Calm down. I'm getting up."

Adrian carefully took off the covers and slowly got out of bed.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Adrian knew I was in a hurry to start making plans. Yet, he still got out of bed slowly just to push my buttons.

Typical Adrian, I thought, always trying to push my buttons even at the most inappropriate of times.

"Come on, Adrian," I said, taking his hand. "We have to start planning NOW."

"Wow, slow down, Sage. Don't you want to get dressed first," Adrian asked.

"What," I said. "Oh."

Yeah. I was still wearing the red dress from the night before.

"I would love to," I said "but I don't have anything to wear."

I frowned.

"Here," Adrian said, getting out of bed. Adrian went to his closet and found some shorts and a T-shirt.

"You can borrow these," Adrian said, proffering me his clothes.

Our hands brushed as Adrian gave me the clothes. Adrian's touch sent tingles up my spine. When I looked up, I saw in Adrian's green eyes that he felt the tingles, too. Gazing away from his green eyes, I took in Adrian's tousled hair and that smirk that both amused and irritated me at the same time. Adrian's face was so handsome that, in that moment, I desperately wanted to kiss him. I wanted to run my hands through Adrian's hair and ...

Sydney, get a grip on yourself, my internal voice scolded. Focus on the task at hand: planning a way to find and stop Keith.

"Right," I said. "I'll get dressed."

Going to the bathroom, I quickly took off my red dress. Glancing up, I realized that if I had to, I could take a shower. Adrian had plenty of shampoo and soap, and he wouldn't mind if I used his bathroom.

No, Sydney. Jill's life is on the line here, my internal voice said. You have no time for a shower.

Understanding the urgency of the matter, I quickly changed and splashed cold water on my face.

Exiting the bathroom, I found Adrian in his bedroom once more. Like me, Adrian had decided to get dressed. He wore a shirt that matched his green eyes and black shorts. Adrian smirked when he saw me.

"Nice outfit, Sage," Adrian commented. "The baggy clothes look really suits you."

I looked down. With a start, I realized that I'd been in such a rush to plan our next move that I hadn't realized what I was wearing. Baggy black shorts and a huge gray T-shirt covered my body. My dress was slung over one arm.

At any other time, I would have looked sheepishly at such a ridiculous outfit. However, I didn't really have time right now for trivial things.

"Adrian, come on," I said. "We need to talk about the vision."

Sighing, Adrian led me into the kitchen and turned on the coffeepot.

"Here, I'll make the coffee," I said.

"No, Sage," Adrian said firmly. "You're already wound up, and we haven't even started talking about our plans. Just sit down, relax, and start thinking while I brew coffee."

"Okay," I said. I blew out a breath to calm myself as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well," I said. "I think the next best move is to visit Keith at the Re-Education center he was put in after the tattoo incident. I need to see what he knows about the assassins. If Keith has any information, I'll get it out of him. Hopefully, Keith will know the location of the assassins, if he's in league with them. If this is the case, I'll be able to contact the Alchemists and the Moroi government. Teams of guardians would be sent out to hunt down the assassins and hopefully, deal with the problem."

"Sounds good," Adrian said. "Wait, Sage, you told me that Re-Education centers are in top-secret locations. How will we know which Re-Education center Keith is in and where it is?"

"No, Adrian. Not we, I. I don't know where the centers are, which is a compromising obstacle I'll face soon enough. First, I need to go back to Amberwood, log onto the Alchemists' database, and see what I can find. There's not much on Re-Education in our files, but I can at least try to dig up something."

"Okay, but wait. What do you mean there's no we? I'm not going with you because why," Adrian demanded, his forehead creasing in anger.

"You can't come, Adrian," I said.

"But I can help you! I could compel the information out of Keith. Plus, we both know Keith hates you, and there's no way Keith would give you information like that."

"Yes, but you'd still be in danger, Adrian," I said. "Also, Alchemists don't let Moroi into Re-Education facilities."

"But I could use spirit ..."

"I know," I said "to disguise your appearance. But, if you're discovered as your true self in one of those Re-Education centers, who knows what would happen."

"Sage, are you questioning my ability to use magic? I'm a good spirit user. We wouldn't be caught and if I did get caught somehow, you could deny ever knowing me."

"No, Adrian. I couldn't deny ever knowing you because you're with me on my main Alchemist mission in Palm Springs."

"Well, either way, I don't care about the risks. Wherever you go, I go. So, come on, Sage. I told you I'd be there to support and help you through anything. I meant that. I want to help you, now."

"Yes, but if something goes wrong, I'd be powerless to help you," I said.

"No, you wouldn't. Sage, you have your own tricks up your sleeve," Adrian said with a sly grin.

"You mean, my magic," I asked.

"Yes, what else," Adrian asked.

"Adrian, you don't understand! I can't use magic in a Re-Education center. If the Alchemists caught me, I'd probably be confined in one of the Re-Education cells, or worse."

"Sage, we have to do this together. Our combined magic could help us succeed on this mission. Plus, we'd have each other's backs," Adrian reasoned "and I know you'd feel safer having me there."

That last part of Adrian's speech was given with a triumphant grin. Adrian was winning this argument, and he knew it.

"Fine," I caved. "You can come."

"Great," Adrian said with a smirk. "I knew you'd see reason."

"Don't push it," I said.

"Right," Adrian said, handing me my coffee.

I settled back in my seat. "You know, Adrian," I said "I need to go back to Amberwood; find the location of the Re-Education center; and make excuses for both of our departures. Oh, also, we have to get someone to fill in for me while I'm gone. A lot of work has to be done."

"I know, Sage," Adrian said. "I'm sure you'll get everything done soon. You always do. Just let me know if you need any more help from me. But, please, Sage, drink your coffee. The last thing we need right now is you going through caffeine withdrawal."

"Good point," I said, eagerly sipping my coffee.

A-N

Hey, guys. We have so many unanswered questions to deal with here. Where's the Re-Education center? What will be Sydney and Adrian's alibi to leave the gang in Palm Springs? Will Keith give them answers? Plus, who will be replacing Sydney in Palm Springs after she leaves?

All questions will be answered in due time.

So, please, continue reading and reviewing!

You read and review, I write.

XXX

Jemily 145


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A-N

Hello, people!

Gosh, you guys are lucky! Y'all are getting three updates in one day! The reason for my triple-update plus the re-uploading of the first six chapters is that I am going to be gone from today until next Saturday. I'm going away to camp, and since this story can not be written and edited without me, I've decided to do a triple-update just for you! I figure that the update will make up for not updating for the past two weeks and will also cover next week's update.

In the future, I plan on updating this story once a week or every two weeks. Since I'm gone until next Saturday, you guys might not get an update for a while. Until next time, please enjoy and review this final chapter in the triple-update of Breakthrough.

Oh, and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to HopperIvashkinator for encouraging me to update my story sooner. Really, like I've said before, you guys are the people that motivate me to update. And, I like to please the public! So, HopperIvashkinator, this chapter's for you!

You read and review, I write.

XXX

Jemily 145

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Bloodlines.

After I finished my coffee, I got up from my seat at Adrian's kitchen table.

"I need to head back to Amberwood now," I said. "Would you mind driving me, Adrian?"

"Sure. Anything for my Sage," Adrian said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into Adrian, grateful for his solidity and warmth. Right now, Adrian's presence was comforting. I was glad for the comfort. Comfort was exactly what I needed when I was in this stressed-out state.

Adrian, of course, sensed my need for more comfort. Just then, his grip tightened, and Adrian pulled me closer to him.

"Sage," Adrian said as we headed out of his apartment.

"You know everything's going to turn out fine. It always does when you're in charge of things. You always manage to get everything accomplished, in the end."

"I know," I said. "But, that doesn't mean I have any less reasons to be on edge about the vision. If Keith is part of the assassin group, you know things are going to get pretty ugly."

"True," Adrian said with a shrug. "But, that doesn't mean we can take care of Keith. Your magic and mine are more than enough."

"Maybe you're right," I said.

"I AM right," Adrian said as we approached his Mustang.

Adrian and I had to travel in his yellow Mustang, the Ivashkinator, back to Amberwood because our limo had left late last night.

I smiled as Adrian opened the passenger door and swept me a gallant bow.

"Sage," Adrian said, "the car awaits."

Despite my worry and stress, I giggled as I got into the Mustang and shut the door behind me.

"See," Adrian said as he got into the driver's side. "I still have the ability to amuse you with my charms even when you're stressed."

"What would I do without you, Adrian," I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. I never want to be without you, Sage," Adrian said.

My heart leaped at Adrian's words.

After he started the car, Adrian pulled out of the parking lot. Switching topics, Adrian asked, "So, how do you plan on telling everyone about the vision?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could break the news over a fancy dinner, you know, to ease the tension that the news will cause," I said.

"Ah, sly Sage. You're always on your toes. Okay, I'll bite. Where are we going?"

"Bella's," I said "that fancy Italian restaurant downtown."

"Isn't that restaurant super expensive? How do you plan on paying for all of us," Adrian asked.

"Well," I said with a grin "I was thinking a certain Moroi would lend us money."

"Oh, and would that certain Moroi be me," Adrian asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I said "as a matter of fact, it is."

"Okay," Adrian said. "I'll pay for dinner if you make arrangements for us to leave Palm Springs."

"Consider it done," I said.

The rest of the trip back to Amberwood was spent in silence. My head kept spinning with thoughts about all of the work I had to do when I got back to my dorm.

I needed to calm down, I thought for the umpteenth time that day.

Well, I asked myself, what calms you down?

An answer came almost immediately. Organizing things helped to calm me down.

Bingo, I thought. I had to organize my thoughts and ideas.

A list, I thought. I needed to compile a mental to-do list.

Mental To-Do List

1. I needed to e-mail Stanton and tell her that I was leaving. I also had ask her for information about Keith's whereabouts. But, first, I needed to find an excuse to see Keith. Stanton wouldn't let me leave my post without a proper reason for departure.

A lightbulb went off in my head. Keith had lived with my family for years as he trained to be an Alchemist under my father's watchful eye. Therefore, Keith was considered a family friend. Surely Stanton would believe my excuse of wanting to see an old friend in Re-Education. Mentally snapping invisible fingers with my decision, I knew that that e-mail would be instrumental in helping me leave Palm Springs.

2. In the e-mail to Stanton, I also had to remember to tell her that I wouldn't leave Palm Springs unless they found a highly qualified Alchemist to replace me.

3. Finally, I had to mention to Stanton that the Moroi, Adrian Ivashkov, would be leaving at the same time I departed from Palm Springs.

I needed to find an excuse for Adrian to leave, I thought. Adrian, like myself, couldn't leave Palm Springs without a reason.

Another lightbulb went off in my head as I found the perfect excuse. Adrian's parents lived at the Moroi royal Court in Pennsylvania. If Adrian and I left on the same plane, Adrian could disguise himself with spirit and follow me to the Re-Education center.

That excuse was good, I thought.

I'd mention to Stanton that Adrian Ivashkov was leaving to see his parents at the same time I left.

4. After I sent the e-mail, I had to make reservations at Bella's at six o'clock.

5. I also needed to text Eddie, Jill, and Angelene. I had to sell them to meet me near Latte at five-thirty so that we could get to the restaurant on in time for our reservations.

"Adrian," I asked.

"Yes, Sage," Adrian asked.

"Do you want me to pick you up or meet you at Bella's tonight," I asked.

"I'll meet you there," Adrian said. "I'll even hold the reservation just in case you guys are late. What time do you want me to be at the restaurant?".

"I'll reserve a table at six," I said. "So, be there at six sharp."

"Okay," Adrian said.

"Great," I replied.

"Well, looks like we're here," Adrian said as we pulled into Amberwood's student parking lot. Adrian drove up to the curb of my dorm building.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"No problem," Adrian said.

I gave Adrian a peck on the lips. I pulled away quickly though. The electricity that crackled in between us was too strong. I had to go before I was tempted to kiss Adrian again.

I unbuckled my seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"Sage," Adrian said, putting his hand on my arm.

"Yeah," I asked.

"If you need anything, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay," I said, giving him a grateful glance.

"And, if you need a massage to help you de-stress, I'll be glad to oblige," Adrian said, his smirk returning to his lips.

I laughed.

"Okay," I said. "I may take you up on that offer sometime."

"Good," Adrian said.

"Bye," I said.

I couldn't resist. I gave Adrian another peck on the lips and exited the Mustang.

I stepped into the dorm's air-conditioned lobby and made for the stairs. Taking them two at a time, I climbed until I reached the third floor. I needed to hurry if I wanted to send that e-mail; make the reservations; text the gang; and get ready for tonight.

After I ascended the last few steps, I started walking down my dorm hallway. Rummaging in my bag for my key, I searched until my hands closed around cool metal. Success!

Just as I reached my room, I took out my key and unlocked the door.

Relief flooded through me along with a sense of calm as I stepped inside and took in the familiar sights of my dorm. The neatly made bed, dresser, and the organized piles of papers and books and my laptop on my desk greeted me with open arms.

Sighing, I headed toward my desk and booted up my laptop. As soon as the home screen appeared, I logged onto my e-mail and composed a message to Stanton. With any luck, Stanton would reply within the next day or two. Stanton was usually very prompt about tending to her e-mail messages.

The e-mail that I finally ended up sending contained all of the information I'd planned to put in it. I'd pleaded to be allowed to see an old friend in Re-Education; told Stanton that I wouldn't leave unless a worthy replacement was found; and almost as an afterthought, I mentioned Adrian's departure to see his parents. After I checked the e-mail for spelling and grammar, I sent it.

Now, all that was the left to do was to make reservations at Bella's. I searched the restaurant on Google; found the number; and dialed. A waitress answered right away and hooked me up with reservations for tonight at six. When I was finished with the call, I texted the gang and told them to meet me by Latte at five-thirty. I explained that Adrian and I wanted to treat everyone to a fancy dinner. I didn't want to tell them any more information than what was absolutely necessary. Everyone would find out about the vision in due time.

A couple hours later, I had showered and changed clothes. Checking my reflection in the full-length mirror, I smoothed my white blouse over my khakis.

There, I thought. I look presentable.

After running a brush through my hair, I headed downstairs and out the door to the parking lot. Glancing over at Latte, I spotted Eddie, Jill, and Angelene.

"Hi," I said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," Jill said, looking apprehensive.

I realized immediately that Jill might already know what was going on. After all, she could see through Adrian's eyes through the bond. Who knew what information she already knew about the vision.

I steeled myself, trying to act normal.

"Great," I said, opening the driver's side door.

Everyone followed my example shortly thereafter and piled into Latte.

The car ride to the restaurant was filled with meaningless chatter about what music we should play on the radio. Angelene, who sat in front with me, kept turning the dial to stations that neither Eddie or Jill liked. As a result, there was a lot of complaints from the backseat throughout the drive to Bella's.

I half-listened to everyone's conversation, not smiling. I was too stressed out at the moment and didn't have the capacity to socialize with the weight of the news on my chest.

At long last, I pulled into the parking lot of Bella's. I lead the way into the restaurant, and spotting Adrian, I showed everyone to the table. Jill, Eddie, Angelene, and I exchanged greetings with Adrian before perusing the menu for food. When the waitress arrived, everyone was prepared to order except for me. Picking the first type of salad I saw on the menu, I ordered my food. Once the waitress left, Angelene said, "Okay, Sydney. What's up? You never take us out to dinner, and you seem stressed. Do you have something to tell us?"

"Yes," I said, looking to Adrian for support. "I have something to tell all of you. Last night, while Adrian and I were out on our date, I got a phone call from Ms. Terwilliger. She told me about a vision she'd seen in her crystal ball. Ms. Terwilliger said that I should see the vision, and asked me to come over to her house immediately. After I agreed to come over, Adrian and I traveled to Ms. Terwilliger's house. When we arrived at Ms. Terwilliger's house, I looked through the crystal ball."

Swallowing hard, I looked Jill in the eye. "The vision in the crystal ball was of you getting murdered."

A-N

Hey, guys. I know, I left you at a cliff hanger. Sorry, but I wanted this chapter to turn out this way. So, please, please review. I'll love y'all forever if you review and give me feedback! Thanks!

XXX

Jemily 145


End file.
